


Anything But a Child

by CMW2



Category: Private Practice
Genre: AU of Season1, Angst, Curse you Writer's Strike!, F/M, Humor, Missed Opportunity Ship, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMW2/pseuds/CMW2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary from FFN: AU FIC: Naomi and Sam have a late night fight, leading to Dell getting involved and giving proof that just because he's the youngest doesn't mean he's any less of a man;Pre-Dell/Naomi with light Sam bashing;Rated for language;5th in my 2012 SSS Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But a Child

**Author's Note:**

> The Big Bad Writer's Strike of 2007-2008 killed a lot of good shows and numerous good plot lines on the surviving ones. One of the biggest losses (in my opinion) was the growing Dell/Naomi plot on Private Practice. I loved how devoted he was to her, I loved how he kissed her and just laid it all on the line, and I absolutely loved how he began to reveal himself as more than just the surfer boy/midwife.
> 
> Alas, TPTB went away from that and started putting everyone in each other's beds like it was the Real World and then, they killed Dell off (which made me stop watching the show on what little basis I did after Season 1), leaving a big vortex in the middle of the fandom. I've wanted to take advantage of that for years and I think I've finally come up with something good. I hope you guys feel the same. Enjoy! :D  
> Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"

"You going home soon?" Naomi Bennett looked up at her ex-husband and back at the black binder.

That black binder held laminated bank statements and other official documents. Oceanside Wellness was a pillar in the community, a safe haven for all those in the neighborhood who needed help…and currently $120,567.98 (and counting) in the red. The utilities could still be paid but the banks were getting restless on the loans. The calls had started to have a hostile instead of concerned edge to them and every letter that she quietly intercepted was added to the binder. It was a masochistic reminder that no matter how brave she acted, how large she smiled, that some things were just out of her control. Another was keeping her position here at the Practice and having to look at Sam Bennett day after day after day…

**_"I want a divorce. It's just…it's not working anymore and the longer we keep ignoring the problems, the worse they're going to get. This is the best way to solve them without either of us getting hurt too badly…_ "**

"No. I've got a couple more hours of paperwork to slog through." she replied while placing the binder back into its locked drawer.

"I could wait and drive you home if you want."

"I'm fine. I'll drive myself or just get a ride from Dell. He's still here."

"He is?"

She nodded towards the reception area and the yellow light that regularly shined late into the night. Dell Parker was sitting at his desk, a small stack of the latest OB articles in front of him, along with a highlighter. He also had his own black binder and he was the only person who knew what dire straits the practice really was in. He had promised not to say anything as long as he could and he even found ways to pull enough money together for them to get through each month. Dell was also the receptionist and he was always eager to take on the OB overflow, even with the most difficult of patients and he always kept his head up high. At the age of 24, he was stronger than many people due to a horrible childhood. He never spoke much about it but college had been his escape. College and the waves of the Pacific…

"He's been staying late a lot, even more than you."

"He's studying so he can get his official midwife credentials. His test is in a month."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me."

"He's been telling you a lot of things, hasn't he? You're a lot more protective of him. Defensive, even." Sam mused as if he were connecting the dots. "And you've been talking to him more. Addison mentioned that she saw you two on the beach a couple of days ago and that you looked…"

"What?" she prompted, feeling the first stirrings of irritation at his accusing gaze.

"Close."

He said close like it was a four letter word and Naomi stood up, glaring at him as his jealousy ran rampant on his face.

"Are you kidding me, right now? You have the audacity to come in here and accuse me of having sex with Dell? You have no right. You have absolutely no say in what I do in my life anymore because you in all of your Dr. Feel-Good wisdom decided to "end everyone's suffering" and divorce me. Now, I've put up with seeing your face all over this building and I can even work with you but you will not treat me like I'm your goddamned property."

"I'm not treating you like anything! I'm just thinking about the good of this practice and you having sex with the kid isn't…"

"I'm not a kid."

Dell's eyes blazed with icy hatred as he looked at Sam and he repeated, "I'm not a kid. And Naomi and I are not having sex. Even if we were, it's none of your business since you tossed her aside like she was the week's trash and for what? The practice? Trust me, it's not worth it. We're barely scraping by as it is."

"What the hell are you talking about? What the hell is he talking about, Naomi?"

"The loans. The loans and the banks and everything else. Dell's right. We're not in the red. We're beyond red. It's more like dried blood right now. It's only by the grace of God that we're not sitting in the dark, much less sitting in this building. Why didn't I come to you? Why should I? It's not like you'd care. And I didn't want to drag anyone else into the mess I helped create. Dell found out on his own and had to beg me to let him help. And you know what? If it wasn't for him, we would've shut down months ago so instead of standing here like a holier than thou prick, why don't you thank him?" she finally confessed, tears of rage pricking her eyes.

"He's not going to. He's much too good for everyone around here to even consider it. Never mind that 80% of the deficit can be traced to his television appearances, his monitor shows, his book advances…nope. He's the Great Dr. Sam Bennett and he's always right, always in control, always…"

Sam stalked to him and tried to take a swing at him. Surprising everyone, Dell grabbed his wrist and drew it back sharply before shoving him back. It didn't send him to the floor but it definitely got his attention. Naomi's view was blocked as Dell came in front of her desk, protecting her as easily as he protected himself…

"You've just proved my point. And I'm sorry but I've spent enough my life being a bastard's punching bag. Come at me again and I'll break bones."

"You're fired."

"No, he's not. He's _not_. I'm still half owner of this practice, Sam and we agreed that all hires and terminations had to have both of our approvals, as well as the rest of the team's. I'm not going to let you fire him for being right and I know they won't either once they know what's going on. I'm going to tell them in the morning and then all of us will come up with a solution. I can't do it alone. No one can and until you realize that, you're going to be a miserable son of a bitch. Dell, are you done? I need a ride home."

He turned to her and his eyes softened to a light grayish/hazel…

"I'm done now. I'll go get the car. If he gives you anymore trouble, call me."

"You think I'd hurt her?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You've done it before." Dell replied flatly, finally making Sam's face go from confrontational to shamed.

Reaching forward, Dell brushed some hair out of her eyes and then walked out calmly, his head held high. Unlocking the drawer, she passed Sam the binder and pulled on her jacket.

"Read it and weep. The problems start during last summer and there are pages for any ideas you come up with. Lock up when you're done."

"Naomi, I…I'm sorry. I didn't know…I…I'm sorry."

"Apologizing won't fix anything. Action will. Good night."

_**/** _

"Dell…thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there. For supporting me. For…for standing up to Sam. Not many people can do that and mean it."

"You can. You can do just about anything, Naomi."

She looked down at her hands and he just wanted to hold her. He wanted to hold her and love her and kiss her, everything that Sam should've done but didn't. The sharpness he had shown the man was only a fraction of the venom he held against him. The man threw away a fine woman and a good family for nothing. Medicine was a noble profession and a good way to help thousands but…careers weren't everything. Some of the world's richest and well known people were some of the most miserable yet the happiest people he had known (including his mother) lived in obscure poverty. Sam didn't understand that love outdid anything and until he did…Dell couldn't stand him. Even if he hadn't broken the heart of the woman he adored, he'd despise him.

Reaching, he took her hands in his and she looked at him with soft amber eyes.

"You're a good man, Dell. You…you're gonna make someone really happy one of these days."

"What if I only want to make you happy?"

She startled and he unbuckled his seat belt to face her fully.

"You know how I feel about you, Naomi. Hell, everyone does. Cooper keeps catching me watch you and laughing, Violet has this little wistful smile when she catches me, Pete…well, he's Pete but he sees it, you already know Sam's opinion on the matter and well…Addison promised to find a way to have me carry a baby to full term with no epidural if I ever hurt you. I…I'm not Sam Bennett. I'm not a doctor yet, I'm in student loan debt up to my eyeballs, I was bounced in and out of the foster system, and my idea of a good time is a Star Trek:DS9 marathon and surfing until I'm burnt like a lobster. But…I know that I love you and I know that I can make you happy, even just for a little wh…"

Naomi's hands went to his face and drew him into a slow, soft kiss. Warmth flooded him from his toes to his scalp and he wrapped his arms around her. She was lush with curves and smelled like smoky jasmine. She unbuckled her seat belt and deepened the kiss eagerly, her tongue dipping into his mouth. Her fingers curled into his grey t-shirt and his eyes widened as her fingertips slid underneath, tracing every muscle he had. He wasn't stupid. He had done his "shirtless surfer" routine for her benefit and increased his workouts to keep it up. And now he was…oh, god…

Drawing together the last of his self control, Dell pulled away from her and he couldn't help but chuckle at the indignant look on her face.

"Sorry…look, I want to take you on a date. I want you…badly…but I want to do it right."

"You do?"

"Yes. Naomi, I'm not Sam or any other guy you've dealt with before. I'm different and I want whatever we're gonna do to be special. Plus…Maya's totally watching us from her bedroom window and this ain't MTV."

Naomi let out a soft groan as her daughter waved, obviously giggling behind her mug of tea. Dell got out of the car and let her out, easing her towards the house.

"Hi, Dell. Hi, Mom. Is there something you two wanna tell me?" she called cheerfully.

"I want to date your mom."

"You got a job?"

"Maya!"

"What? Momma, you can't bring just anyone around. Sure, he's cute and nice but can he take care of you? Can you take care of her, young man? She's my princess, you know. All I got and…"

"All right, all right! This is revenge for that soccer boy I met a couple of weeks ago, isn't it?" Naomi laughed at her daughter's theatrics.

"And it's sweeter than candy! Definitely an upgrade, mom! Break her heart and you'll feel the full wrath of Maya Angelou Bennett, Dell Parker! And you keep your hands where I can see 'em when you kiss her goodnight again! Night-night." she sing-songed before slamming the window shut.

Naomi sighed and hugged him gently, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Sorry about her. She got Sam's twisted sense of humor…"

"Eh. At least she cares. So, about that date?"

She smiled warmly and replied, "Friday night. We'll go get tacos and dance."

"I like that idea. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Good night."

He waited until she was safely inside and then headed back to his car, a goofy smile on his face. Not only had he managed to stand up for the woman of his dreams, he had a date with her…and her lipstick on his mouth. Gently, he wiped it off and tucked the napkin in his hoodie pocket.

It had been a good evening.


End file.
